


Magic Stealer

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: ItsFunneh & the Krew (video gamer)
Genre: A fandom no one knew about, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hope you enjoy, TW for kidnapping, draco has a magic stone, hopefuly, lunars a magic witch, well get ready for more of this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: There was always something fishy about the youngest Krew sister. Something not right about her. No one knew what it was, Lunar doesn’t talk, doesn’t interact, wears all purple or black clothes, and doesn’t seem to fit within her happy, bubbly family. The only person she is comfortable around? Draconite. The youngest out of all five Krew siblings. And Draco is the closest to her. One day, when Lunar disappears, no one seems to notice at first. Only Draco seems to know she’s gone. What’s worse, when he talks to his sisters about it, they don’t remember her. So Draco will have to set out of this adventure alone, to find his sister, and her secrets.





	1. 1. A Late Night Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. ItsFunneh is a gaming YouTuber. I really like her content and have made a couple fanfics. Enjoy!!

It was well past midnight and Lunar was still up, drawing. Her fingers were stiff with cold because of the freezing winter in her Canadian home, but she didn’t mind. She took a bite from her chocolate bar and continued to draw a picture of her family. Rainbow, the oldest was holding a sword decorated so it looked like an ice cream cone. Gold, the second oldest, was holding a bow shimmering with gold accents, a quiver decorated with little jewels on her back. Funneh, the third oldest and third youngest was wielding two dark blue swords. Lunar was adding the finishing touches to her character, she was wearing a black cloak with purple along the edges, holding a potion bottle and a dark ball of fire. She started to draw Draco, the youngest and her best friend, holding a single green gem. 

Lunar was the only one who knew about the gem. It was the last piece of draconite in the world, and only Draco possessed it. He had showed it to her many times, but Lunar wasn’t sure if he showed it to their older sisters.  
Her eyes floated back to her character, and she smiled. The most detailed thing about the whole picture was the dark ball of fire she was holding. She put on her silver headband and rubbed her hands together. A black ball of fire formed in her hands, warming them up. No one knew about her power. Not even Draco. It only happened when she had her headband on. She didn’t show anyone because she knew bad things would happen if anyone found out about it. Her door opened and she shrieked and the ball of fire vanished.

“Draco!” She gasped. “What the heck?! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, Lunar.” Draco smiled. “But we have a problem…”

“What? What’s the problem?” Lunar was off her bed and on her feet in an instant. Draco looked behind him and Lunar seizes the opportunity to hide her headband in a drawer. 

“I don’t know, it’s just that when I held the draconite crystal, it just disappeared!” Lunar now just realized that Draco had his cloak on. Draco barely wore his cloak. He only wore it when Funneh pulled her four siblings into a new adventure in the Twilight Forest or The End or some other dimension.

“What do you mean it disappeared?” Lunar asked.

“It just vanished!” Draco said, yelling in a whisper so he didn’t wake the others. Lunar took Draco’s hand and whispered, “Let’s talk outside.” She threw on her cloak and the two ran outside into the front yard. Before they exited, Lunar grabbed her headband and hid it in her satchel along with her drawing book.

“It’s so c-cold.” Draco shivered. “Are you sure we should be out here when it’s negative four degrees?”

“No.” Lunar replied. “Don’t tell anyone.” She took her headband from her satchel and placed it on her head. She rubbed her hands and the black fire appeared. She smiled as Draco’s mouth dropped open and his eyes grew huge.

“How…”

“I dunno.” She replied. “It just happens when I have my headband on. Ok, now we have warmth. What about your gem?”  
“I...I just picked it up and it disappeared.” He said. “I feel like someone took it.”

“But you saw it disappear.” Lunar said.

“Yeah, but what if someone found out and used magic to take it from me?” He pondered, taking a seat on a stray log. Lunar sat next to him and tried not to set the log on fire with her magic.

“If they found out about your draconite gem…” Lunar turned pale. “Then they might know about my magic.”

“I don’t think they know.” Draco assured her. “No one knew about it.” He placed a hand in her shoulder.

“Thanks, Draco.” She said, making the small fire disappear. “Now let’s go inside.” 

“Ok.” Draco smiled and took his sister’s hand, still slightly warm from the fire.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to talk to his sister, but no one seems to remember her...

“Lunar?” Draco wandered in the large house looking for his sister the next day. “Hey, Funneh, did you see Lunar?” He asked his sister, opening her door. The blue haired girl was reading a book on her bed.

“Lunar?” She asked, confusion on her face. “Do we know a Lunar?”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, slightly worried. “She’s our sister!”

“Sister? We only have our other two sisters,” Funneh replied, flipping a page in her book. “Try Rainbow or Gold.”

“Alright…” Draco went downstairs to the kitchen, where he knew Rainbow would be. “Rainbow?”

“Oh hey Draco, could you pass me the salt?” She asked, pointing to a cupboard. 

“Sure.” He said, opening it and handing her the little shaker. “Rainbow, have you seen Lunar?”

“Who’s Lunar?” She asked, stirring a bowl of dry ingredients. 

“She’s our sister!” Draco said. “Quiet, mysterious, youngest girl?”

“Aren’t you the youngest girl?” Rainbow said, turning to look at him and smiling.

“Buuuuuuuurn!!” Gold yelled from the other room. 

“Oh wow. You never give up an opportunity to burn me huh?” He asked, snickering.

“Nope! Hey can you pass me that bowl with wet ingredients?”

“Sure.” He passed her the bowl.

“Gold? Draco is looking for someone named Lunar.” She yelled to Gold in the living room.

“She’s our sister!” He repeated. His eye caught the family photos table and he picked one up. “See? There she is! Right between me and Funneh!”

“Draco there’s no one there. It's just me, Gold, Funneh and you.” Rainbow said. Gold came over and looked at the photo.

“Yep, only the four of us.” She confirmed.

Draco looked at the photo in disbelief. It was true, there were only the four of them, Lunar wasn’t in the photo at all. He ran to the table and scanned all of the pictures. Lunar wasn’t in any of them.

“I don’t understand…” he said. Then it hit him. He ran back up to his bedroom and took his cloak off the hook. He dug in his secret pocket for something special. He found what he was looking for, a small sliver of a green gem and a picture. The picture was taken when he and Lunar were very young, maybe seven; they were on a roller coaster, holding hands and their arms up. They were grinning ear to ear as the roller coaster was going down at the fastest speed. He smiled at the picture. At least his sister wasn’t erased from this one. He held the sliver of draconite in his hand and the picture in the other.

“Show me Lunar.” He said. The vision in the crystal was small and Draco could barely see it. He squinted and he could see it perfectly.   
Lunar was curled up on the floor, what looked like unconscious in a cave, her dark purple hair messy and her cloak torn. She was clutching her satchel where Draco knew she hid her sketchbook and her silver headband. Her feet were bound in a rope and a gag was around her mouth. Draco gasped. The draconite gem contained magic, and Lunar did too. Someone must have kidnapped her for the same reason they took the gem! The draconite gem flickered and the picture faded, it buzzed out and the gem turned into an ordinary stone. It’s magical powers exhausted. Draco slipped on his cloak and put the picture and the gem-turned-stone into his secret pocket. He retrieved his satchel from his closet and packed it with things he would need, food, water, a blanket and an extra cloak; then he set off on an adventure to rescue his sister.

~


	3. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lunars on her own with some evil mastermind trying to control her.

Lunar woke up in a dark, damp cave. Her hands were still around her satchel, but bound in rope. She found her feet were also bound and a cloth was around her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn’t. She kicked her feet against the wall, but it didn’t make any sound.

“Well, well, well, look who’s awake.” A familiar voice said. The cave was so dark Lunar couldn’t see who was talking. “Let’s see what’s so dear that you had your arms bound to it, shall we?” The voice snatched Lunar’s satchel and opened it, spilling out all its contents. 

“A sketchbook, a picture and, oh! What’s this? A tiara and a book?” The voice laughed.

“M-mm.” Lunar mumbled.

“What was that?” The voice slid Lunar’s gag off her throat.

“Headband.” She said, after gulping in air. 

“Oh and I think we know what you can do with this little headband.” The voice said. “But first you might need these un-tied.” Lunar’s bounds on her hands fell away and she lunges for her headband.

“Take it,” The voice said. “You deserve to see who your up against.” 

Lunar shoved her headband on her head and rubbed her hands together. Instantly , a black fire appeared in between her hands. The dark light resonated off of her oppressor’s face. She gasped.

“Funneh…?” She asked, the figure laughed.

“Oh no, I’m someone worse than Funneh.” 

“...Un-Funneh?” 

“Correct.” Un-Funneh grinned evilly into the fire.

“Why do you want me? Let me go!” Lunar struggled against the ropes on her feet.

“I want you the same reason I wanted this right here.” A green gem pulsed with magic in Un-Funneh’s hand.

“Draco’s draconite crystal!” Lunar gasped. She lunged for it, but Un-Funneh tapped the jewel with her wrist. Lunar’s wrists were tied back together and she fell to the floor. The crystal flickered. Lunar’s fire went out.   
“I want you to give me magic as well.” Un-Funneh said to Lunar. 

“What?” Lunar stopped struggling and looked helplessly at Un-Funneh.

“You heard me!”

“But...I don’t know how!” 

“I know you do. You’ve done it before!”

“What? No I haven’t!” 

“Potions enhanced with your black magic…” Un-Funneh held up one finger.

“But, those were potions!” Lunar protested.

“Accidently enchanting Dembe so he could fly…” she held up two fingers.

“That...that was an accident.”

“Giving Draco wings like a dragon’s…” three fingers.

“Y-you saw that? That was when we were alone in my room!” Lunar began to get worried. This girl had been spying on her family! “Not only Draco knew it was me!”

“Aaand who can forget when you almost made Funneh barf from your enchanted potion.” Four fingers.

“Again, that was a potion!”

“The point is,” Un-Funneh appeared behind Lunar, making her jump. “You can give people magic. And I want that magic.” 

“No!” Lunar cried. The headband was slipping from her head. Un-Funneh plucked it up and slipped it into a sack. 

“Well then, if you're not gonna do what I say…” Un-Funneh took out the draconite crystal again. “Then a sibling of yours will have to pay.”


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes off into the unknown looking for his sister. Meanwhile, Lunar isn't in a good state...

Draco huffed as he ran through the dark woods. It was a workout, and he was hot, but it was for Lunar. 

“Why do I have to be such a lazy potato all the time?!” He groaned, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. 

“You better hurry…” 

All of Draco’s frustration and breathlessness was gone. He stood up straight. 

“Whos there?!” He yelled into the forest. He brushed his black hair out of his face and looked around widely. “Show yourself!”

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly the sound of metal hitting off a concrete rang through Draco’s ears and a splitting headache wrapped around his head. He shrieked and fell back against the tree. 

~

“Stop!!” Lunar watched helplessly through the draconite crystal. “Don't hurt him! Please! Don't hurt Draco!” 

“Alright,” Un-Funneh set the crystal down and the image faded.

Draco’s headache died down until it was nothing.

“So, you’ll give me your magic?” Un-Funneh stood over Lunar. 

“Never!” She hissed back. 

Un-Funneh’s fingers reached toward the dull-ish green gem and an evil grin spread across her face. “Alright then, what if I go harder on your precious Draco? And maybe Funneh, too? You always have looked up to her, even now.” 

Lunar let out a gasp and shook her head. Two of her siblings were much more important to her than her abilities. “Don't...I’ll…” She hesitated and looked down at her tied hands in defeat. “I’ll give you my magic…”


End file.
